


White Gloves

by to_ru_ka (magnusisfabulous)



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Anal Sex, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Toru loves Taka wearing the white gloves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusisfabulous/pseuds/to_ru_ka
Summary: After their non-audience live-gig Field of Wonders, Toru and Taka enjoy some sexy time.
Relationships: Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	White Gloves

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/k_cat10969/status/1316028630657507328) and [this amazing fanart](https://twitter.com/mariaferheit101/status/1317667276309458944/photo/1)!

“No, don’t take them off.”  
Taka blinked at Toru who was standing right in front of him, pressing him up against the wall. The young guitarist’s dark eyes were looking at him, foggy with lust and want and passion.  
“You want me to keep them on?” Taka asked and Toru nodded. 

“They look really sexy on you,” Toru said and the sound of his voice sent a shiver down Taka’s spine. He grinned and nodded as well, wrapping his arms around Toru’s neck without taking off the white gloves that were the only pieces of clothing still covering parts of his body.

“Show me how sexy you think I am,” the vocalist whispered into his boyfriend’s ear, gently licking Toru’s earlobe after doing so. When he felt Toru’s body tremble with lust, his grin widened a little more. He moved his hands up to the back of his boyfriend’s neck, the laces of his white gloves brushing against the heated skin of the guitarist’s bare shoulders. 

A moment later, Toru rolled his hips, thrusting his hard cock up into his boyfriend’s body and Taka moaned lustfully. The tiles of the bathroom wall felt cold against his back, a stark contrast to Toru’s tall, muscular body and hot, sweaty skin. Every single following thrust made Takahiro’s slender body rock up against the wall and he bit his bottom lip when Toru propped up his legs a little more, holding them up with his strong arms. This way, he was able to feel Toru’s rock-hard cock even deeper inside of him and Taka gently tugged on his lover’s soft hair, making Toru groan deeply in the back of his throat. 

“Fuck. You feel so huge,” Taka moaned after a few more thrusts, his own cock curving up against his belly, hard and wet, “I can feel you so deep inside of me, Toru.” Takahiro knew that Toru enjoyed some dirty-talk and he gasped when he felt Toru bite down on his shoulder. The guitarist started to move faster, thrusting up into Taka even harder now and the singer buried his face in the crook of Toru’s neck, whimpering. Every single fiber of his body seemed to be on fire with arousal and Taka clung to Toru’s broad shoulders, gasping, moaning, calling out his lover’s name. 

Toru was a rather quiet person, always working hard, always aware of the responsibility he had as ONE OK ROCK’s leader. But he also was incredibly passionate about a lot of things. Especially music. And fucking his boyfriend senseless. 

“I’m not gonna last long,” Toru grunted against Taka’s shoulder and his deep, raspy, aroused voice almost drove the vocalist crazy. Toru was definitely too sexy for his own good. 

“Me neither,” Takahiro moaned breathlessly and then whimpered again when Toru pressed up against him even more, thrusting up into him with another quick roll of his hips, hitting his prostate spot-on. “Ah, fuck, Toru. Don’t stop,” Taka called out, his arms wrapped around Toru’s shoulders as tightly as even possible. Again and again, he moaned his boyfriend’s name, his forehead pressed against Toru’s neck. Taka could feel the muscles move underneath the soft skin of Toru’s arms, legs, and chest and he loved every single second of this. 

When they were having sex this passionate, Taka felt like the world was stopping around them. Nothing besides Toru mattered anymore and he just wanted to hold on to this feeling forever. 

“I want you to cum inside of me,” the singer groaned, his fingers trying to hold on to Toru, grasping his hair, making the guitarist moan. “Are you sure?” Toru asked and he sounded like it was difficult for him to form a coherent sentence. Taka couldn’t blame him. 

Gasping for air because Toru slammed his cock into him again, Taka nodded slightly. “Yeah. We can take a shower later to clean up,” he answered. The adrenaline that was still in his body from their Field of Wonder-live-gig just half an hour ago made him feel his orgasm come closer even faster than usual. The fact that Toru managed to hit that one sweet spot inside of him over and over again didn’t help to make him last longer, either, and even though they were still in the venue, he wanted to feel his boyfriend cum inside of him. 

When Toru suddenly moaned his name, Taka knew that his boyfriend was close. “You feel perfect,” the blond guitarist groaned quietly and a moment later, he pressed his lips to Takahiro’s neck. The singer felt his own cock twitch and with Toru’s next, hard thrust, he was hit by an orgasm that made him feel like passing out for a second. 

Crying out with lust, Taka pressed his face against Toru’s shoulder, his fingers pressed against the soft skin in the back of Toru’s neck. Every muscle in his body seemed to tense up and while Taka came all over their upper bodies, he heard Toru grunt and then moan loudly. With his muscles clenching up like this around the younger man’s erection, Taka could feel the slide of Toru’s cock even better, making his climax all the more intense. 

Toru was cursing quietly while he kept on moving inside of Taka, his slender fingers holding on to him so hard it almost hurt. While he was still riding the high of his orgasm, Taka leaned his head back against the cool wall, closing his eyes. He licked his lips, still moaning with every single one of his boyfriend’s thrusts. 

It was a few moments later when Takahiro heard the familiar hitch in his lover’s breath that told him Toru was coming as well. The young singer pressed his cheek against Toru’s, breathing heavily and moaning his name again when he felt Toru reach his climax, his cock twitching while he came deep inside of Takahiro’s body. Toru kept on thrusting into him with slow, shallow movements of his hips and Takahiro started to gently caress his neck and right shoulder with his left hand. After catching his breath for a few moments, Toru looked up at him. The loving expression in his warm, dark eyes made Taka’s heart stumble in his chest and after they shared a passionate kiss, Toru pressed a second kiss to the palm of Taka’s hand, touching the fabric of the white glove with his lips. 

“You really like me wearing those, don’t you?” Taka asked, chuckling breathlessly, and the grin on his boyfriend’s lips made him mirror the expression. “Yes, I do,” Toru answered. “Pretty much so.”


End file.
